10.14.17
Summary The party mostly took turns fishing, with only Tonans declining the offer in order to study his book on coopery. All the other party members were successful, each rolling numbers that were really only fish. On day 2, J.S. went out to meditate, and simply spent the day alone. Ana and Torment went off into the woods to enjoy a walk. Caelynn stayed aboard ship to read about raising cats and Tonans learned more about cooping. Torment and Ana, while walking, caught sight of a red tailed hawk, which seemed to be trying to lead them. They tracked it, using mostly their hearing, coming to a large conifer far above a bend in the river. Torment and Ana climbed the tree and found some sort of blind atop the tree. Torment decided to sit in it. As he did, he looked out over the river valley, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. In the blind, he found a note that said "I should have feared the mark. -J.S." It was dated two years in the future, the 18th rising of the year of the squid. Torment looked down and saw an inset cut into the rocks. They both climbed down, finding cut handholds, evidence that someone had put this there intentionally. At the bottom of the crag, Torment found tail bones of a Tiefling (It's going to be him). One of the bones had two diagonal slashes on it. This will happen later, as a devotee of the Elder Gods will attack him with a dual-bladed knife. The two reboarded the boat as it came by, and they all picked up Dr. Bratwurst later on, who was showing off some of his monk slow fall techniques. While approaching the Canyon of the Elders, the party confronted the Ogre but ultimately had to fight. It was an exciting battle, but the team ultimately was successful, portaged the boat, and ended the day safely. Torment rubbed the bone on his dark mark, which caused the pain to lessen but the mark grew. Session Outline On the Chionthar The trek will take roughly 6 days. They will be as follows: 1: Fishing. Each character will have their opportunity to try their hand at river fishing. they must each tell me their idea for how and what to fish with. I'll assign a modifer based on their ideas. DC 13 and success rolls a D6 to catch the following: #Small trout - can be dried and consumed for 2HP #Medium Bullhead fish - can be dried for 4HP #Large Catfish - can be quartered, dried, for 4 uses of 3HP #Boot - engraved with the letters RD #Medium Salmon - can be dried for 2 uses of 3HP #Small sack, labelled RD containing 25 steel BBs (sling size, about 1/2" diam) and 5GP. 2 and 3: characters can describe how they use the day. If party members study the surrounding area, they will see signs of Elven ruins 4: The Ogre bridge at Canyon of the Elders. On the fourth day, Characters find a large stone bridge, mainly ruided, spanning the river. This a suspension bridge, the likes of which none of the characters have seen except with a history check DC 17. At around 200 feet away, and ogre appears in the center of the bridge holdings a carcass of some kind. He demands payment of 800GP for the right to pass and if the party refuses, he throws the carcass at the boat, snapping several oars and arousing 3 crocodiles to emerge from an eddy near the bridge itself. A second Ogre joins the first and they throw rocks. Under the bridge the ogres have constructed a strainer of sharpened sticks. The boat will not be destroyed but all characters will take D6 damage if they are on the boat when it hits. Additionally, it will require 1 hour of work to deconstruct the trap. On the north side of the river is a path leading up to the foot of the bridge, as well as enough space to land the boat. The boat will drift at 30 feet per round and the action will commence with the boat about 120 feet away The bridge is 30 feet above the river, with the south side being sheer cliffs on the upriver side of the bridge. Day 5, characters begin to see various signs of thinning river and civilization, but the final day before arriving at Baldur's gate they notice no bridges or fords at all, aside from personal conveyances for outlying farms. All trade of any kind will be forced to go through Bardur's Gate, firming up the character's information. The party is told to connect with Darryl at the Gilded Pigeon in Baldur's Gate Jolly Frume: 4 boatmen: Ronny, Donny, Jonny, Lonny, and Mark I should have feared the mark, J.S., dated two years in the future. The 18 rising of the year of the squid. Daemar and the magical goose